The Mysterious Fly
This quest is part of a group of main quests, please see ''"Kyoto Information Gathering" ''for all 7 quests. Story Susanoo is worried about the rumors of a giant fly traveling through Kyoto. The fly bears resemblance to the one that the player fought in Izumo and needs to be investigated. Susanoo has tracked down the originator of the rumor and wants to talk to him more about this rumor. Susanoo reaches the person who has been spreading the rumors and asks about the "rumors" of the giant fly. Shinokichi the Guard doesn't like the way Susanoo paints him in such a negative light with the use of his "spreading rumors". Though he finds Susanoo rude, he does admit that Kyoto has gone to pot, what with the Youkai rampaging about and some mean looking punks, the player and Susanoo, now shaking him down. Susanoo dislikes the use "punks" as a description of himself and asks how Shinokichi the Guard would like to become rust on his blade. Shinokichi becomes alarmed at Susanoo's threat and begins to call for help, from anybody, even the police. He then remembers that he IS the police, and curses under his breath. Susanoo, now annoyed, drops his previous comments and just asks him where Shinokichi the Guard saw the fly. Shinokichi the Guard says that he saw it at Yakumo Temple. Susanoo thinks that maybe they will find something about his sister if they smash the fly. Shinokichi catches the remark that they were thinking of smashing the fly and asks if Susanoo is defeating the fly for him. Susanoo bluntly tells him no, but Shinokichi the Guard thinks that the job is too dangerous for these two citizens and that they should let the police handle this. The thought then occurs in his mind that, again, he IS the police, causing him to cower at the thought of fighting that giant fly. Susanoo is out of patience and ushers the player away since the fool is rubbing him the wrong way. Susanoo and the player enter Yakumo Temple and find the fly from Izumo, Beelzebub, right in front of them. Susanoo and the player jump into action and through an arduous fight defeat the bug. Instead of dying, the bug starts to morph and shape into a different entity. The great Chief Daruma from Onigashima has appeared right in front of them! Susanoo realizes Chief Daruma has appeared since due to the Youkai reading the memories of people and transforming into them. Susanoo and the player dive right back into the fray and defeat him even more easily than the fly. Susanoo realizes that the fight with Chief Daruma was too easy compared to the real thing. The Youkai that takes the shape of other Youkai can't reproduce the power of the originals. Susanoo makes it his mission to cut through the illusions. the mysterious Youkai transforms two more times into other Kamikui, Tiamat and Ahriman. After defeating Ahriman, the Youkai starts to morph and form into something smaller and less menacing, an Ungaikyou. Susanoo says that this must be its original form and they should take advantage of its weak state to finish it off. After defeating the Ungaikyou, Susanoo and the player are thrust inside a room where a huge wooden cage is holding an unseen prisoner. This prisoner is guarded by Kyoto guards and they are talking about how this prisoner doesn't look like Amaterasu at all even though their bosses in the top brass say she is. They discuss about bringing her to Mount Kurama when the unseen prisoner says they will pay for holding her prisoner. Susanoo and the player are pulled back out of the room and Susanoo wonders what that vision was. The voice in the cage sounded like his sister's and he wonders whose memories those were. Quest Completed. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Kyoto Quest